hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Lemmy koopa
Lemmy Koopa, (レミー) or simply just Lemmy, is one of the seven Koopalings fathered by Bowser, and is named after Lemmy Kilmister of the band Motorhead. Most people believe he is the second oldest, though this is clearly unknown.In fact, he is the smallest koopaling. He is very childlike and seems to have a liking for the circus. Attacks Lemmy's attacks usually consists of trying to trample Mario with his ball. In Superstar Saga, he could split himself into five different mirrored forms. However, his ball does not appear in the game. He could also breathe fire. Like Wendy, he uses decoys in battle in both Super Mario World and Superstar Saga. Personality Very little is known about the Koopalings' personalities other than what is seen in the Super Mario Bros. cartoons. Lemmy is considered immature, childish, and quite silly. He is the smallest Koopaling. He would rather perform in the circus, than cause Mario and Luigi trouble. He usually will mess up the simplest order, if not forget what it was. He is not as evil as most of his siblings, as he usually pulls small pranks. Lemmy simply wants fun, laughs, and to make his father proud. Physical Appearance Lemmy has the same yellow and tan skin complexion, as well as a green oval-shaped head, that is disproportionately large compared to his small body and features a distinctive pair of orange bars on the left-side and a multi-colored mohawk, that goes from yellow, magenta, cyan, yellow, magenta, to cyan, and ends in a long yellow ponytail that fades to a more orange hue at the tip. He has large, oval eyes that are often crossed or even pointing in opposite directions, although since Mario Kart 8, it has been shown that he normally keeps his eyes correctly aligned. He's the only Koopaling with visible eyes to lack colored irises. He was shown to have teeth and eyelids in Super Mario World as well as in a short comic in the Super Mario Complete Encyclopedia, a book published by Shogakukan and written in cooperation with Nintendo, but both features have not appeared in the subsequently released games. Lemmy is the smallest of all Koopalings, around as small as Toad, as even early official material showed. His shell is orange with yellow circles around the spikes. He wears the same spiked metal cuffs as his male siblings. He also has a three-ribbed plated belly and padded feet with claws on his toes which are more pointed than those of the other Koopalings. In his hand-drawn artwork of the redesigned version, he lacks the last blue tuft of the mohawk and the orange stripes are on the right side of his head. In his sprites of Super Mario World the stripes are on both sides of his head. In both remakes of Super Mario Bros. 3, the sprites show an orange mohawk, that is completely white in Super Mario World. In sprites of Super Mario World his shell is yellow despite the existence of a more appropriate palette (the green Koopa's palette), which would match the green color of his shell shown in the artwork of said game. Lemmy's Super Mario Bros. 3 sprite has the same palette as Bowser's sprite. In the Super Smash Bros. series, Lemmy's appearance is unaltered, compared to the other Mario characters, including Bowser. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, however, Lemmy receives a slightly darker and subdued color scheme, while his hair, spikes, and shell receive simple detailing, though his scales remain undefined. These traits are shared with Bowser Jr. and the other Koopalings. Personality and traits Lemmy is depicted as an immature, fun-loving child, and is said to retain a childlike innocence about him.[13] Lemmy is also known as the "Clown Prince of Koopas", and would apparently prefer to join the circus rather than commit crimes and conquest.[14] He is already somewhat clownish in how he loves balancing on top of his rubber ball. His love for the circus is also mirrored in New Super Mario Bros. U, as the interior of his airship resembles the inside of a circus tent and in Paper Mario: Color Splash, where he first appeared as the ringleader of the Emerald Circus. His childish and clownish traits are also evident in Mario Kart 8, where some of his stunts have him performing a hand stand on the handle of his bike or ATV, or jumping out of his kart and flailing his arms in excitement. When losing the race, he is seen crying while kicking his feet in frustration. He seems to have a passion for the cold and ice as he was the ruler of Ice Land, as well as guardian of World 3 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. He also seems to like dancing as shown in Paper Mario: Color Splash. He tends to rely on tricks and gadgets rather than his own prowess, such as his helicopter pack from Hotel Mario. As of New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he is shown to have a squeaky, high-pitched voice. In the original Super Mario Bros. 3 manual, Lemmy also spoke in a manner similar to that of a young child. In an interview with Dayvv Brooks, it was revealed that Lemmy was named after Lemmy Kilmister because "he struck me as being the kind of character who would do his own thing, no matter what anyone else thought. I think it was those crazy eyes."[15] In Mario Kart 8, he also has banners called "Lemmy's Tire Service", which implies that, besides the circus, he also has an interest in automobile repairs. In Super Mario-Kun, Lemmy is silly and childish, just like in the games. However, unlike the games where he is loyal to Bowser, Lemmy willingly betrayed him in volume 44, due to the fact that he and Mario ended up becoming friends at the end of volume 41. The Koopaling even went as far as telling Mario the secret to Bowser's defeat and supplying the group with Fire Flowers. Though it seemed like Lemmy forgot about the friendship in volume 47 (with him happily greeting Mario before throwing a barrage of bombs at the beginning of the chapter), Lemmy assured Mario in the end that he had not forgetten the events from last time and they remained on good terms with each other. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, Hip is more mischievous than truly evil on most occasions, and preferred to simply play pranks instead of cause havoc; though several episodes, such as "Life's Ruff", showed him capable of causing real chaos. In the Nintendo Comics System, Lemmy was somewhat childish and unintelligent, and seemed more keen on simply helping his father and trying to gain his appreciation then actually causing evil. The unintelligent aspect of his character in the Nintendo Comics System was such that when Bowser read the Koopalings the riot act in Bowser Knows Best for their letting Peach escape due to the latter tricking them, Bowser specifically exempted Lemmy from blame specifically because Bowser knew Lemmy was "a blithering idiot." Like Mario and several of Bowser's minions, Lemmy also had an obsession with the plumbing based hero Dirk Drain-Head and could somehow understand Larry's picture-only dialogue, while no one else could at all. In Nintendo Adventure Books, a continuation of Nintendo Comics System, Lemmy was portrayed as somewhat crazed in demeanor and much more menacing on some occasions. In the Super Mario Adventures comics, Lemmy's personality was, more or less, identical to those of the other Koopalings, with no real differentiating quirks or attributes. In the computer version of Mario is Missing!, the unused voices of Lemmy depicted him as being sarcastic, as he "pretends" to make Luigi join them. Bowser's Inside Story also indicates that Lemmy has a bit of a napoleon complex, as when Bowser Jr. and Kamek try to convince him against aiding Bowser in defeating the Tower of Yikk, he accuses them of saying he's too short. SMRL-Line-BowserJr-Lemmy.gif Lemmy christmas.png LemmyKoopa_SSBUltimate.png Lemmy_Koopa_3D_standalone.png d7hukag-77dbf5e7-d6dd-43c7-a126-2ad46efab411.png 246px-Lemmy_colouring_book.png Lemmy wow.png lemmy_koopa_day_2019_by_bigkgirl_dddqojc.png 20100106232634!Lemmy_Koopa.jpg|Lemmy classics Lemmy_SSBU.png LemmyParty.png Lemmy rolls.png D944l9j-70cf4176-f832-4615-830d-1c35e6c8ed59.png LemmyClassicNeo2D.png|Lemmy Render 2D from Super Mario World MK8_Lemmy_Artwork.png Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Koopas Category:Koopalings Category:Nice characters Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Villans Category:Kids Category:DX Characters Category:Yellow characters